Harry Potter Fanon Wiki:Order of Merlin
The Order of Merlin (abbreviated O.M.), taking its name from the fictional award in the Harry Potter series, is a wikia award given to editors who have made certain types of contributions to our wiki. It has five different levels: First Class, Second Class, Third Class, Fourth Class, and Fifth Class. Attribution Each class can only be awarded by the sysops (or the bureaucrats) of the wiki to active contributors. While classes from Second to Fifth can only be awarded with a general consensus from the active administration team, the First Class is awarded by a public vote from active editors of this wiki, and the agreement of the administration. Each sysop is given the power of veto regarding the attribution of each level, and a single veto is enough to stop the attribution of the award. Upon being awarded, the user is given authorization to use the special "OM (wiki award)" template in their user pages. Classes The following are the five different classes which can be awarded: * 'First Class -' Awarded to any editor who demonstrates exceptional dedication to the community and/or effort in the improvement of the Harry Potter Fanon Wiki in general. * 'Second Class -' Awarded to editors who have contributed greatly to the technical improvement of the wiki. * 'Third Class -' Awarded to editors who have made more than one thousand contributions of great quality to the wiki, and have had three of their articles with the "Featured" status. * 'Fourth Class -' Awarded to editors who have made more than five hundred contributions of great quality to the wiki, and have had two of their articles with the "Featured" status. * 'Fifth Class -' Awarded to editors who have made more than fifty contributions of great quality to the wiki, and have had one of their articles with the "Featured" status. How to request an attribution of the O.M. First Class Any registered user can request the attribution of the O.M. First Class, be it to either them or another user of the wiki. To do so, the petitioner must follow these instructions: # Start a discussion in the Order of Merlin category at the Discussion Forums. # Name the post "Petition to award name here with O.M. First Class". # State the reasons for why said user should be given the award. Upon the publication of this petition, all active editors with more than 100 edits can (during a certain period) submit their vote in the post, either agreeing or disagreeing with the attribution. As if it was a poll, if the candidate has more positive votes than negative, the submission will then be passed onto the administrators, who will decide amongst themselves if the user deserves or not the award. However, there certain guidelines must be followed in this process: * The candidate cannot vote. * If the candidate is an administrator or bureaucrat, they must abstain from the final phase of the voting process. * The behaviour of the candidate in all wikis is considered, and any severe infraction will be enough to make the whole process null. Award recipients First Class There are no recipients of the First Class O.M. at the moment. Second Class Third Class There are no recipients of the Third Class O.M. at the moment. Fourth Class Fifth Class Category:Wikia awards Category:Harry Potter Fanon Wiki